darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mage Training Arena
The Mage Training Arena is a Magic minigame released 4 January 2006. It is a members-only area that is north of the Duel Arena and south of the Exam Centre. Using various spells, players earn pizazz points in different activities, which they can use to buy items in a shop on the top floor of the arena. An entrance guardian welcomes visitors to the training arena. History After the discovery of Runes by humans in the early Fifth Age, many people wanted to train their magic to use powerful spells. But many accidents occurred as inexperienced mages attempted difficult spells. The wizards of the original Wizards' Tower decided to create an arena and the various guardians so that mages could safely train with the more mundane spells. This was when the first mage arena was born. Unfortunately it was destroyed by the Fremennik tribe during their Runecrafting Crusades in the year 47, as they were angered by the new art of magic and the creation of runes. Years after the Wizard's Tower burned down, the current head wizard of the tower, Sedridor, decided to rebuild the mage training arena. Today, the arena is full of guardians and charmed warriors to defend the arena against further attacks. Requirements Players need a minimum of level 7 Magic to participate in this minigame, although that will allow the use of only a single spell. At level 33 Magic (required for Telekinetic Grab), a player can participate in all 4 activities. Level 87 (enchant onyx) will allow players to use all spells in all areas of the minigame. The higher the level of Magic, the more experience points the player will receive. Players also need to either wear or have in their inventory a Progress hat, which can be obtained from the Entrance Guardian. Players should not destroy or lose their hat, as it keeps track of Pizazz points earned in each room. Talk to the cranky Progress hat to learn Pizazz point totals for each room. Clue scrolls, caskets, and summoning familiars are not allowed inside the rooms. Coins are not allowed in the Alchemists' Playground. Bananas and Peaches are not allowed in the Creature Graveyard. Rooms The Mage Training Arena offers four rooms for the player to practice casting Alchemy, Enchantment, and Telekinetic Grab spells, and Creature Graveyard. In addition to Pizazz points, the player earns coins and runes in the activities. Players must acquire the appropriate number of Pizazz points in each of the four rooms to buy items from the Rewards Guardian. The teleports to the four rooms are located in the north area of the arena: *Telekinetic Theatre - south *Alchemists' Playground - north *Enchanting Chamber - west *Creature Graveyard - east Telekinetic Theatre :For solutions to the maze puzzles, see Mage Training Arena/Puzzle Solutions In this room, players can speak with the Telekinetic Guardian, who can explain how the Telekinetic Theatre works. Players use the telekinetic grab spell to move a statue north, south, east, or west through a maze. To move the statue, players must stand on the side of the maze they wish to draw the statue toward and then cast telekinetic grab on the statue. Players do not have to be squared up with the statue to attract it, as seen in the picture to the right, casting the spell from anywhere on the side the player is standing will draw the statue toward that side. Casting the spell from a corner of the maze wastes a law rune without moving the statue. Casting the spell while standing one or more squares away from the wall, even if not standing lined up with a corner, will be treated as if the player was actually standing at the corner, wasting another law rune. A maze can take anywhere from seven to ten moves (and law runes) to complete. To get a better view of the maze and where the statue is moving, choose the Observe Guardian statue option on the statue to get an aerial view of the statue's position within the maze. Once the player casts the spell, the player will be unable to move while the spell effect is in the air. After the spell activates and the statue starts sliding, the player will be able to move again. If players make a wrong move with the Guardian statue, they can choose "reset guardian statue" to return it to its starting position. When the player solves a maze, they will be rewarded with two pizazz points. The player can then talk to the Maze Guardian to teleport to another maze, if they wish to do so. After solving five mazes in a row, the player will get a bonus of 8 pizazz points, 10 law runes, and 1,000 magic experience. Thus, the player gains roughly 3,000 magic experience per five mazes completed. If the player logs out before completing a maze, when they log back in, they will have to start the maze they were working on from the beginning. However, if the player leaves the room or even the arena, the room remembers the player's completed maze count when they return. To approximate the magic experience gained for each five mazes solved, one could assume a cost of ten law runes per maze or 50 law runes for every five mazes completed, which is 78.75 magic exp per law rune used and makes 1 pizzaz point worth ) round 0}} coins. Alchemist's Playground In this room, players can speak with the Alchemy Guardian, who can explain how the Alchemist's Playground works. Players cast high level alchemy or low level alchemy spells to convert five items found in eight cupboards to gold coins. Approximately every 40 seconds, the items rotate clockwise from cupboard to cupboard. The items keep their relative positions as they move. The alchemy value window in the top-right part of the screen shows the order of the items: * Leather boots * Adamant kiteshields * Adamant medium helmets * Emeralds * Rune longswords To quickly determine the location of an item, check one of the centre cupboards immediately after the alchemy value window changes. Cupboards are empty in groups of three, so if the checked cupboard is empty, then it is likely that adjacent cupboards also are empty. It is therefore best, to skip over empty cupboards, to check the cupboards on opposite side at the opposite end of the row of cupboards. The order of the cupboards follows the order on the list in the top right of your screen. The alchemised value for each item changes every 40 or so seconds, and the window in the top-right corner displays the current values. The Alchemy Guard will call out when the prices are changing, so keeping an eye out for his messages will keep players from alchemising items that have changed in value. The values are the same for both high and low level alchemy. Item values range from 1 to 30 coins. A green arrow occasionally appears next to an item in the alchemy value window: The arrow indicates that the item can be alchemised for free, without expending runes. One thrifty training strategy is to convert only free items to get free training. While this is a slower method, it saves money, which is good for mages on a budget. Note, that although no runes are consumed using this method, players will still need at least one nature rune in their inventory to activate the alchemy spell in the spellbook. Rewards: For every 100 coins deposited in the coin collector, the player will gain one pizazz point and ten coins (deposited straight to the player's bank). The player also gains two magic experience per coin deposited. To make the most efficient use of their time, players should try to alchemise items that convert for 30 coins. Since the locations of the items are the same for everyone, to help save time it is recommended that players tell each other the cupboard of the 30 coin and/or free alchemy items. Low level alchemy should be used to get pizazz points faster since it takes less time to cast. As the alchemy spells require only fire and nature runes, players can replace the fire runes with a Staff of fire. The maximum amount of coins that can be deposited is 12,000. A warning message about that is displayed every cast if a player has 10,000 coins or more in his inventory, so it's best to deposit the coins to avoid more clicks and slower alching. If the game chat is set to filter, it will not display the warning. If the player logs out with coins in the inventory, the coins are automatically turned into the corresponding number of pizazz points. If the player attempts to redeem more than 12,000 coins in one transaction, they will be removed from the arena and the coins will be cleared from the inventory. They will receive a message reminding them that they were warned to deposit a maximum of 12000 coins in one deposit. The player will receive NO pizazz points nor will coins be placed in the bank for these transactions. Assuming a staff of fire is used and that everything alchemised is worth 30 coins, the number of coins spent to earn one Pizazz point is - 10) round 0}}}} coins, gaining an average of experience per point. Enchanting Chamber In this room, an Enchantment Guardian can explain how the Enchanting Chamber works. Players cast enchant jewellery spells to enchant various shaped items (blue Icosahedron, yellow cube, red pentamid, and green cylinder) located in the four corners of the room into orbs. In the bottom-right portion of the screen, an icon indicates which bonus shape to transform if the player wishes to gain pizazz points. These shapes will transform into orbs, granting one pizzaz point per cast. All magic experience is reduced to 75% the regular amount in this room. The bonus shape changes every 25 seconds or so. The Enchantment Guardian also calls out the bonus shape as it changes. Player can deposit orbs in the middle of the room: Every 20 will earn a reward of either three blood, death, or cosmic runes. To save time, choose the Deposit Hole option to deposit all orbs at once instead of selecting each orb and then depositing them one by one. For each ten shapes converted, the player is rewarded a bonus: On converting the tenth shape, the arena will award points according to the level of enchantment used to convert the tenth shape. For example, if the player cast Enchant Level 4 Jewellery to convert the tenth shape, four points will be awarded. Please note that dragonstones do not count as shapes, and the bonus for the tenth item will be given even if you enchant the incorrect shape. While the shapes at first glance may appear to be randomly scattered into the four corners, the two corners of every side contains all four shapes. So a player needs only stay on one side of the arena to obtain all shape types, cutting down on run energy use. Six dragonstones spawn around the room every five minutes, which players can enchant at any level. The stones give more bonus pizazz points depending on the level of enchantment the player uses. Points gained per dragonstone is equal to two times the enchantment level used; therefore, the maximum points available for enchanting one of the six dragonstones is 12, (using Enchant Level 6 Jewellery). Fastest Method: The fastest way to gather Enchantment Pizzaz points is to collect the 6 dragonstones that spawn in the room, cast the highest enchantment spell you can on all of them and then immediately quick hop worlds. Casting Enchant Level 6 Jewellery will yield 12 points per dragonstone, allowing for a maximum of 72 points per world. Below are the point values received upon enchanting dragonstones, (points awarded when enchanting a dragonstone depend upon the enchantment level used): *Enchant Level 1 Jewellery: 2 points (level 7 magic) *Enchant Level 2 Jewellery: 4 points (level 27 magic) *Enchant Level 3 Jewellery: 6 points (level 49 magic) *Enchant Level 4 Jewellery: 8 points (level 57 magic) *Enchant Level 5 Jewellery: 10 points (level 68 magic) *Enchant Level 6 Jewellery: 12 points (level 87 magic) Assuming the use of the appropriate staves, the cost per pizazz point is: : Creature Graveyard In this room, players can speak (quickly) to a Graveyard Guardian, who can explain how the Creature Graveyard works. Players use the bones to Bananas or Bones to Peaches spells to turn four variations of Animals' bones into fruit, which they then deposit in the food chutes on the walls in the room to gain pizazz points. Each bone is worth between one and four pieces of fruit. When taking a bone from a pile, they follow a specific order. The player will pick up four bones worth 1 piece of fruit, then four worth 2, then four worth 3, then four worth 4 pieces of fruit. The cycle repeats after this. Every so often, the player will be struck for 200 life points by falling bones. Protection prayers will not prevent the falling bones from causing damage. Upon death, the player will be sent back to the arena's main hall and lose 10 graveyard pizazz points. The player will not lose any equipment. Logging out in the room will not affect the pizazz points, but the player will lose all fruit in their inventory. You can also bring food into this minigame. If the player has or can afford one, a mud battlestaff or mystic mud staff can be helpful, as casting the Bones to Bananas spell will require only one nature rune, with the mud battlestaff replacing the required Water runes and Earth runes. It's a good strategy to choose a bone pile nearest to a food chute. Pick up 12 to 14 bones, cast the spell, deposit the fruit, and return to the bone pile. Players can eat some of their converted fruit, if they wish, to stay in the graveyard for a prolonged period of time. One strategy for healing is to turn bones into 20 bananas, eat four of the bananas, and deposit the other 16. This will heal the player about as fast as they are being injured. It also gives them roughly 50 magic experience and one pizazz point for each nature rune. Also, if you have expensive spices (necklace) bananas will heal the player 250 hp instead of 200. If the bones to peaches spell is used in place of bones to bananas, peaches heal 400 life points, whereas bananas heal 200. However, the peaches spell requires two nature runes, and therefore should be used only when in need of healing. For every 16 fruit deposited in the slot, one graveyard pizazz point is earned. As a further reward players are given one blood, death, earth, water, or nature rune. Assuming the use of a mud battlestaff, that 16 fruit are deposit at once, and that the probabilities of blood, death, earth, water, and nature reward runes are equal, one pizzaz point - ( + + + + ) / 5) round 0}})>0|costs - ( + + + + ) / 5) round 0}}|gains - ( + + + + ) / 5)}} round 0}} coins. Survival strategies Players who do not wish to eat in the room and thereby save nature runes may exit the room when they are low on life points and heal from one of the nurses (A'abla or Sabreen) or surgeons (Surgeon General Tafani or Jaraah) at the Al-Kharid Duel Arena hospital. Alternatively, there is a bank just southeast of the entrance to the Mage Training Area, by clicking on the bank chest you will instantly recover to full health. Then they may return to the graveyard, fully healed and ready to go again. Another option is to bring a small amount of high-healing food (lobsters, monkfish, and so on) into the graveyard and eat when needed. Expect to eat about 1 monkfish per minute if this method is employed. A Regen bracelet is useful if the player uses the Rapid Heal prayer, which doubles the rate at which the player's life points are restored. However the damage you sustain outweighs the speed at which you gain life points, so you will need to bring a supplementary method of healing. A penance set could also be used with the prayer, redemption, to keep healing the players when their health drops to 10% (or lower). Since the penance set recovers prayer 30 points every minute, the redemption prayer can be used over and over so long as the player pays attention. Another method of healing is to put a banana/peach in the action bar and spam eat them. If you're only collecting 8-12 bones before turning them into bananas/peaches, you should be able to out-eat the damage that falling bones do to you. Keep in mind, though, that this method cuts down on the amount of fruit you can deposit (although the amount is negligible). The best method to use is combining a Regen bracelet with the Rapid Renewal prayer and bringing some prayer boosting gear and prayer potions. This way, players can stay in the graveyard collecting points until near death, and use the bracelet and prayer to heal back up in a short amount of time (outside the graveyard). During this time, players can gain points for the other 3 arenas while healing. Rewards Players may exchange their Pizazz points for runes, Infinity robes, wands, a mages' book and the Bones to Peaches spell by talking to the Rewards Guardian in the shop upstairs. If a player is having trouble with the arena, they can purchase an arena book for 200 coins. You need points in all 4 activities to buy most items. Prices are reduced by 2%/5%/10% by completing the Easy/Medium/Hard Desert Tasks, respectively. Trivia *Charmed Warriors can be found all over the Mage Training Arena, possibly to protect the arena in the event of future attack. *An odd portal can be found housed in a tower on the top floor of the Mage Training Arena, near the Rewards Guardian. While it has no purpose, it appears considerably similar to a House portal, albeit much smaller. Its examine text suggests that this may lead somewhere in the future, stating: "Hidden away, I wonder where it goes?"; however, this cannot be taken to mean anything, as with most examine text they are quite often rhetorical questions. *Players can have a maximum of 4,000 Graveyard Pizazz Points, 4,000 Telekinetic Pizazz Points, 8,000 Alchemist Pizazz Points, and 16,000 Enchantment Pizazz Points. *Originally, the gate on the way to the Mage Training Arena was on the east side of the Duel Arena hospital. Now, it is on the west side, meaning it takes longer to go to the Mage Training Arena from the bank than originally. *It is possible to see the enchantment chamber of the Mage Training arena in the Dorgeshuun Mines with the Orb of oculus. *It is also possible to see the puzzle room from Rune Mechanics by looking north east in the basement using the Orb of oculus. *In the game guide it is called the Mage Training Arena, but the entrance guardian and the Rewards Guardian both refer to it as the magic training arena. *Although players can bring bones into the Creature Graveyard, if they try to turn them into fruit, they will receive the messages "The bones you're holding aren't suitable for bananification" or "The bones you're holding aren't suitable for peachifying," depending on which spell the player is trying to cast. nl:Mage Training Arena fi:Mage Training Arena Category:Mage Training Arena Category:Magic Category:Wikia Game Guides activities